Metal Gear Her Story: Beginnings
by Ariel Wild
Summary: A SI story; Setting Pre-Metal Gear Solid Sons Of Liberty and goes through Metal Gear Rising with a lot of AU in the most bits. "Ya know, if you stopped being an ass, many of the boys here would like you." Never the one to actually get along with other people, she gets along with someone who gets called 'The Ripper'...or does she? Slow (like really REALLY slow) Burn.
1. Mission XXX:Unknown

**Mission:Unknown**

As the life slowly started to fade out of my eyes, I could see smoke particles float around. Muffled voices came closer and closer… But my cycle is unending….

 _ **He is unending**_ …..

But of course…..

This isn't the end…

 _ **It's only the beginning….**_

 _~ " The end can only be the beginning of something new…"~ End of Introduction~_


	2. Project: Ariel

" _**Project: Ariel**_

 _ **Subject Name:**_ _Ariel Wild, Middle Name Unknown, prefers to be called 'AJ'_

 _ **Subject's Sex:**_ _Female, although prefers to be called a Male_

 _ **Subject's Sexuality:**_ _Normally Asexual, other times Straight_

 _ **Subject's Family:**_ _Unknown_

 _ **Subject's Hair Color:**_ _Dark Red with a single patch of hair Pink from her Teenage years_

 _ **Subject's Eye Color:**_ _Left eye light blue, Right dark blue. Reason, unknown, most likely a birth defect_

 _ **Subject's Age:**_ _Appears to be 20 or 21, real age unknown_

 _ **Subject's Habits:**_ _Singing, Writing, Playing Video games. Also slicing enemies into "French fries"_

 _ **Subject's Dislikes:**_ _Being told what to do, "cocky" people, Enemies who refuse to die, Murders, Rapists, Racial slurs, Manipulating people, People who bullied her in the past_

 _ **Subject's "Catchphrases":**_ _After killing one enemy, "One down! More to go!" "Another one down! How much you got?" " And that's what you get for not dying immediately!" Struggling to take down an enemy, "Ugh..why… won't..you..just..DIE!" "Oh so you wanna go? Let's go!" "Hm..you're pretty strong...let's see if you're strong enough to block this!" Casual conversations phrases, "Wazzup? How ya doin'?" "Peace be with y'all.. cause I know I don't have it.. *winks at who she's talking to*" "Have no fear, Ariel is here!" "You're not the man I thought you were...jk! *chuckles*"_

 _ **-These observations were made by Scorpion Co.**_ "

* * *

I crumble the paper up after reading it...I know I will get my revenge…. I just can't do it alone..

I'm going to need their help….

 **A/N:** Just who is going to have their revenge? I promise that chapters will be longer just bare with me here okay? It's not everyday i write a story about a game I've never played and only watch (barely). I've only played Metal Gear Rising (haven't even finished it!) but I do know Raiden's (or should I Jack) back round...This is rated M for a reason...one because of the PTDs' and other reasons (like say...someone gets raped or so...) even so I'll put a warning before any of that happens..

Please leave a review if I get something wrong!


	3. Mission 01: Devil's Army

**Mission 01: Devil's Army**

" _You know what you're mission is?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you need me to repeat it for you?'_

" _No but you can if you want to."_

" _You're mission is to join the Devil's Army and enter as a boy in the little boys unit. Your new name is Jayce Blackwell. We expect that you'll be the best they ever had. And one more thing, do_ _ **not**_ _let your real gender be reviled understand?"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _You are dismissed."_

* * *

As the memory flashed by, I look out the window of the helicopter I'm in, watching the tops of trees roll by. As a reflex, I reach up to play with my hair, only finding it cut short in a wild hairstyle.

"How much longer will it take for me to get there again?" I ask out of boredom, being on a helicopter for a day and a half can get a little boring,

"About half an hour Sir." The pilot answered,

30 minutes left eh? What should I do then...I look down at the drawings I drew yesterday and earlier today. The first one was a deep red rose with thorns and vines in the background. I colored the leftover white spots black so it would give that eerie feeling. The second picture was a picture of a house near the shore on a cliff...then you would see a lady with a white dress near the shore, walking along it. The drawing had a pretty nice sunset in it...I wonder why I drew this one..oh well...The third one was one of a tabby cat playing with pink yarn, it's Mother was watching over it while playing with a mouse that was desperately trying to get away. Then finally, the last drawing I drew was of a mighty deep red Dragon in the sky and a white Wolf following it on the ground. The sky was as clear as it can get with a few white puffy clouds in the distance and the dark greenest Evergreen Trees littered the ground, towering any other plant in the be honest they all looked like paintings.

"Jayce." My adviser and mission informant, Winston ,Code name The White Lion, I call him W.L, called to me,

I look over to the the white haired man, with just a glance you would think that W.L is an old man like in his 50's, but truth to be told, he's only 29 or so. The reason he's mistaken for an old man is because of his squinted eyes and how he carries a cane with him isn't your normal everyday cane...it's actually something that would go under my weapon of choice. You see, old W.L constantly carries this pimp cane..well that's what I call it, truth be told, I forgot it's real name. But long story short it's a sword looking like a cane.

"You called?" I answer W.L,

"Here, take this," W.L handed me a notebook with ' _J.B'_ inscribed on it's black front cover, " This is what you'll be using to record everything that happens there, then use the Codec to tell us that way. The number is 123.96, you might as well write it down in the notebook...since we both know you tend to forget things like this."

As I write down the number W.L gave me, he then hands me a nice pair of finger-less gloves, my favorite kind, " Take this also."

As I put the gloves on I ask, "Well thanks for the glove W.L but..what do I need them for?"

"Oh wait, take the right one off real quick." W.L told me while he went back to a locker and opened it,

"May I ask why Sir?" When I finished asking him that, he pulls out a gauntlet from the locker,

"Mrs.S came up with a new gauntlet just for you," W.L hands me the black and red gauntlet, " She also says good luck on your mission."

Mrs.S is our company's Scientist, she creates these 'gauntlets' that are meant to help me out on my missions. Each gauntlet has a different ability based on it's color. Say a gauntlet was a pale blue, that gauntlet would be ice. All these gauntlets are meant for one purpose..well besides helping me in missions...Their purpose is to control my magical abilities from going awry. The cause of me having supernatural powers is unknown, therefore, Mrs.S made these things for me just in case I can't control my emotions anymore...which can happen...a lot..

"Alright...what does this one do?" I ask W.L,

"It keeps your female hormones from showing or in this case growing.. they're still growing but it is invisible to everyone who doesn't know your true gender."

"Okay..sounds useful…" I said as I removed my right glove and replaced it with the small black and red gauntlet that slightly looked similar to the other glove I had on, "Is there anything else I need to know or have?"

" get ready for the drop."As I stand up from my seat and started to collect my drawings, W.L says something once again,

"And one last thing…" I look towards W.L expectantly, "The platoon you'll be in is under the command of Michael Dominic,a ruthless little boy and only age 14. There is also another violent child in this platoon, and his name is Jack. Although we don't know his last name he has caught a few...disturbing names.."

"And what are those names?'

"Some has along the lines of 'White Devil' but the most popular one is 'Jack The Ripper'."

"That sounds like the serial killer in London around the time of Charles Dickens and Alexander Graham Bell and way...know knowing that there are feared boys in the platoon it make me want to mess with them now, just to show them who's running the show now."

"Ariel don't," W.L says in a stern tone now and uses my real name, "You are only there for the experience, to keep track of the child soldiers, and to help them get over the fact that they are not there to 'play' they are there to fight a war."

"Now go,"W.L continues, "become the lieutenant or the commander and show them the way to victory..and one more thing…."

"Yes?"

" **Don't use your magic unless you absolutely have to.** "

"Yes sir yes sir.."

"You have a mission to do now, now shoo!"

 **A/N;** Now I wanted to write more but I figured that it's been a while since I updated this so I just got this done as quick as possible...

So now I got that out of my mouth how did you like the chapter? I always get the feeling that I'm rushing to meet Jack but then again he was a different dude back then...so I'm going to ask you guys...should Jack be like Jack the Ripper first or more like Raiden then slowly turn into a Jack the Ripper? Your choice guys...and how did you like W.L and Mrs. S? Tbh those are cheesy names I know but I came up with them off of the top of my head soooo don't expect anything cool okay?

So please leave a review and I might shout out to you...wait 'might'? No I WILL shout to you...speaking of which...

Shout out to sephchipmunk, coduss, and Dj Storm for reviewing and following (I think..)

Anyway peace be with y'all!


	4. Part 1

_"Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war._

 _Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war._

 _Demons run, but count the cost. The battle's won..._

 _But the child is lost."_

 _ **PART 1**_

 _"Attention!" The Lieutenant yelled at the boys, that were apparently on break, and they quickly gathered in front of their commanding officer._

 _"This," He gestured towards me, "Is our newest recruit. Introduce yourself!"_

 _I sideways glanced at the Lieutenant from picking at my fingernails. You can say I didn't have the proper body language I'm supposed to have in his presence, leaning on my right hip, but honestly I couldn't care less._

 _I face the boys, there was a lot of them in matter of fact. Some looked under the age of 10, another one just looked like he was 5. But the rest looked like from the range of 10 through 14._

 _With a very bored face, and equally bored tone, I introduce myself, "Jayce Blackwell." Then I changed my sight towards the kitchen, "Now show me where the cake is." I demanded._

 _The Lieutenant was shocked, but overall angry that I spoke out of line, the children had the same shock as the Lieutenant but not the anger._

 _"How dare you-." I glare at the Lieutenant,_

 _"How dare I what?" In a few quick strides I was in front of the Lieutenant with my death glare, "I was in a damn helicopter for God knows how long and now I want a damn cake do you understand?" The Lieutenant didn't respond, "I said.. Do. You. Understand?"_

 _The Lieutenant, obviously pissed, nodded his head, not without a glare of course, and pointed towards the kitchen._

 _Hey, I'm acting... This is how boys act right? Be a dick to other men... right? Or is that just Ryan?_

 _"Well now that I know where the cake is, where will I be sleeping?" I ask the Lieutenant who started to grin an evil grin._

 _"I got the perfect place for small pricks like you."_

And that's how I got in front of a creepy ass cabin.

Old brown wood was what most of it was made of. The green roof looked old and worn from the rain and it looked like it would fall down any moment. The same went with the worn door that looked like it was about to fall off it's hinges. Weeds decorated the ground around the cabin and ivy and vines found their home upon the walls and roof of the cabin. The windows, oh don't get me started on the windows! They were damaged as much as they were dirty and trust me, it was a lot.

The stairs creaked when I put on foot on it... it wasn't even my full weight and it already looked like it was about to cave in.

After pressing my foot against the step to make sure it would hold my weight, without even looking at The Lieutenant, I say sarcastically, "What a wonderful cabin... Anything else you would like to bestow upon me?" Then I turn to him and speak with a more serious look, "Who are my roommates?"

I lack social skills. I admit it. Whenever I talk I can't help it if it's just sarcasm all the way. I'm not a people person, I leave that to the poor suckers who get such a job. But now, I really don't want roommates or my reports would be late. I despise being late in my reports.

"You'll find out." The Lieutenant spat out then walked away, not giving me the information I needed.

I scoff loudly, clearly annoyed with his response, and gently stepped up the weak steps. Only til I reach the door, the floor decided to give up on hold my weight. Holding in my profanity, I tried to remove my foot from said hole but was having trouble.

After a few seconds of harshly yanking my foot in hopes of getting it out, I sensed a presence quickly heading towards me. Out of reflex, I automatically almost punched the person coming up to me. Good thing that they ducked in time, bad thing that they grabbed a hold of my arm, causing my left fist to say hello to the poor guy's face. A grunt of pain was heard and the sound of wood breaking and bags meeting the hard cold ground quickly came after.

Only after I realized that I just punched another child soldier I finally got my foot out the damn hole. I guess all it took was to punch a not-so-innocent child in the face! _Hurray_...

"Oh shhhhhhhoot. Shoot! Heh heh... Sorry about that.. Are you okay?" I ask the boy on the ground, surrounded by scattered clothes and was rubbing his face.

The boy's hair was unnaturally white and acted as curtains to hide his face as he rubbed it. The boy began chuckling and replied, "It's okay... I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that.." The boy removes one of his hands revealing two stormy grey blue eyes.

"Jack."

"Pardon?"

"That's my name, Jack."

"Just Jack?"

"Most of the boys here don't really have a last name. So yes, just Jack."

"Okay, Just Jack." I wink at him, causing him to chuckle and shake his head, "My name is Jayce Blackwell and I just punched you in the face, how is it?" I lean closer to inspect the wound I had inflicted upon him.

I had punched him in the nose, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. "At least I didn't break your nose..."

"Like I said, I'm fine.. That was one hell of a hello." His chuckles were really infectious, making me almost giggle but boys don't giggle... Right?

"I am the master of introductions."

"Like the one in the cafeteria?"

"Yep. What can I say? I wanted cake!"

"You should be more careful next time. If there is a next time." Jack warns making me raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

"What do you mean?"

"Most kids wouldn't have the guts to do what you did back there." Jack starts,

"And?" I interrupt him, making him look at me like 'Will let me finish first'.

"Let's not talk about it out here." Jack glances around to his stuff on the ground and the broken wood, "And clean up this mess..."

"Right... Whoops..."

A/n: I just wanted to post something so this story wouldn't seem so.. _Dead_.. And to show that I'm not going to give up on this story! So bare with me, updates will be slow (this chapter is a year or so late xD (。_。)) but I believe that next chapter may be long.. May be short. But I'm doing this because I love Raiden and that Fanfiction is bare of this fanfictions with our lovely Raiden. Someone's gotta make stories and that someone might as well be me.

 _Bonsoir My lovelies!_


End file.
